Melodías de una Historia
by Blur Blur Blur
Summary: Con canciones de tATu. Los Bladebrakers pasaron de Beyluchadores a banda de música. Meses después de su separación, nuevamente se reúnen para tocar el último concierto que darán. Algo ocurrió en el pasado que afectó a Rei con relación a Kai.
1. Malchik Gay

Volví, con otro fic! (Nota: perdón por no haber actualizado mis otros fics, ya tenía los otros capítulos, pero me entró un bloqueo, y los borré x.x, jeee... pero, tarde o temprano los actualizaré! No lo duden :D!), sólo que éste, va dedicado a una personita en especial, alguien que siempre ha estado ahí. A quien yo intenté alejar, pero que aún después de todo, continúa ahí. Una personita especial de verdad. La mejor y más brillante estrella que se puede encontrar .

Jeje, feliz cumpleaños atrasado !

Nota: Este fic ya está terminado, sólo que lo voy a ir poniendo capítulo por capítulo para recibir reviews P, jejeje, es que me gustan , además la hacen de emoción¿apoco no?

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mío , sino de Akira Toriyama al igual que todos sus personajes.

Los Bladebrakers pasaron de Beyluchadores a banda de música. Meses después de su separación, nuevamente se reúnen para tocar el último concierto que darán. Algo ocurrió en el pasado que afectó a Rei con relación a Kai. ¿Podrán resolver aquél conflicto pendiente?

Cada capítulo es una canción del disco 200 Km/h in the wrong lane de t.A.T.u (tampoco soy autora de las canciones, sino que son de t.A.T.u y productores).

Advertencia: Shounen Ai (KaixRei)

**

* * *

MELODÍAS DE UNA HISTORIA – por Blurred Dream**

_La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota. Lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido._

_William Shakespeare_

Para la mejor amiga de todas

**Malchik Gay**

_Handsome Tender_

_Soft_

_/Entonces, Rei¿si piensas ir/_

"Claro, Mao. Que clase de persona sería si no fuera."

El chico de ojos dorados que se encontraba hablando con su amiga, sintió la incerteza de su amiga. Sonrió. Mao siempre se preocupaba en exceso por él.

"No te preocupes. Kai no muerde. Además, no es que me valla a quedar ahí toda la eternidad, sólo serán unos días, y sabes que no queremos defraudar a todos los que nos apoyan. Seguro querrán vernos nuevamente unidos."

Why do you look right through me 

_Thinking_

"_No"_

Aún había inseguridad en el silencio de Mao.

'¿_Sabrá algo?_' Rei pensó mientras continuaba escuchando el silencioso pensar de su amiga por el otro lado del teléfono. '_Lo dudo_' fue su pensamiento final. "¿Mao?"

Un sonido de sorpresa se escuchó por el auricular. Al parecer, Mao se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos. /_¡Ah¡lo siento, Rei, creo que me quedé pensando..._/ se disculpó la chica.

Rei rio un poco. "Sí, me di cuenta." De alguna manera, Rei sabía que Mao se encontraba sonriendo.

/_Tienes razón. Sólo serán por unos días¿no¿Qué puede pasar? Perdón, es que no confío mucho en Kai._/

Rei levantó una ceja. Una sonrisa de sorpresa en sus labios. "¿No confías en Kai¿Y a qué viene eso?"

_I can't deny my feelings_

_Growing strong_

/_¡Ah, Rei, no me preguntes eso¡Sólo sé que no me agrada y ya!_/ Dijo Mao en tono gruñón y juguetón /_Además, después de todo lo que les ha hecho---_**"**

"Mao, eso es cosa del pasado. Lo que nos haya echo ya no tiene importancia. Lo que cuenta ahora es lo que es." La interrumpió Rei. Su voz había sido un poco más dura de lo que él había querido. Sólo esperaba que Mao no lo tomara muy en cuenta. Esa niña era bastante perspicaz.

_I try to keep believing_

_dreaming on_

/_Rei, lo único que digo es que Kai tiene un pasado sombrío, y no me sorprendería que ese pasado no tuviera repercusiones en el presente. Sólo quiero que seas cauteloso¿está bien?_/

"¿Cauteloso?" Rei lo pensó por unos momentos. Decir que no significaría seguir escuchando a Mao dándole excusas para que no fuera; si decía sí... podría ser libre de ir sin tener que cargar con la conciencia pesada diciéndole que había dejado en China a una Mao entristecida. Era lógico saber su respuesta. "No."

¿A verdad?

"Seré extra cauteloso. No debes preocuparte por eso. Sabes que si algo pasa, te llamaré en seguida." Sonrió.

_And every time I see you_

_I crave more_

Al parecer, esta respuesta había agradado a su compañera. Casi podía ver la sonrisa de victoria por parte de ella.

/_Bien, así está mejor._/ Rei sonrió. Era gracioso como Mao lo sobreprotegía. En dado caso de llegara a pasar algo (lo cual dudaba mucho), él era bastante grandecito para cuidarse por sí sólo. Bueno, ya no era un niño indefenso¿cierto? Ese punto parecía haberlo olvidado su amiga, pero por él no había problema. Sabía que Mao era así, y dijera lo que dijera, no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo. /_Entonces... creo que no habrá problema con que vallas._/

_I wanna pull you closer_

_closer_

_closer_

_closer_

_but you leave me feeling frozen_

"Sí. Me iré mañana por la mañana. Muero de ganas por ver a los demás." Por la mente de Rei cruzó la imagen de Kai, Takao, Max y Kenny. Hace tanto que no los veía. Además... quería volver a sentir la adrenalina de estar en escenario, los aplausos, los gritos, el cariño.

/_Está bien, pero quiero que me llames en cuanto llegues allá¿de acuerdo?_/

Rei rio. "Claro"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica, la chica de cabello rosa colgó. Su conversación con Rei había terminado.

Se quedó sentada en la cama, simplemente observando el teléfono.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_I can be_

_all you need_

Sus ojos parecían observar los botones del teléfono, y sin embargo... no veía absolutamente nada. Demasiados pensamientos en su mente le obstaculizaban el proceso de poner atención a lo que veía.

"Rei..." un ligero susurro proveniente de sus labios.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Rei..." El tono ligeramente más fuerte volvió a repetir el mismo nombre.

_Won't you please_

_stay with me_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

Sabía por qué Rei nunca había regresado lo que ella sentía. Sabía la razón de todo.

"Rei." Ahora el tono ya no tenía pista de susurro. Su mirada también se endurecía.

_Apologies, might have been's_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_can't erase what I feel_

_Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

Por más que Rei intentara ocultarlo, él era transparente para ella. Después de todo, cuando a alguien le gusta una persona en especial, es capaz de saber todo sobre ella.

"Rei!" Su mirada ahora se veía enfadada al igual que su tono.

Y todo por culpa de una persona. Por culpa de esa persona, no tenía la más ligera posibilidad de que Rei sintiera lo mismo por ella.

En sus ojos enojados, comenzaron a brillar perlas transparentes.

¿Por qué?...

_Choking_

_back emotion_

_I try to keep on hoping_

_For a way;_

Rei también sabía lo que ella sentía. Ella misma se lo había dicho¿y cuál había sido la respuesta? Una que la dejó en el frío del invierno.

¿Cómo podía ser?

Había tratado de olvidarlo, pero... hacerlo era tan imposible como tratar de mantener el agua en sus manos. Rei era el agua, simplemente fluía, y no había algo que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Tan hermoso como el agua... Sencillo... Cómo poder olvidarlo, cuando su corazón palpitaba más rápido cada instante que lo veía o tan sólo pensaba en su nombre.

_a reason for us both to_

_come in close_

El agua es independiente. El agua es bella, y sin embargo... inalcanzable... Tratas de tenerla, incluso controlarla, pero, es imposible. No se puede controlar nada en la naturaleza, y menos algo como el líquido de vida. Tan tranquilo... tan relajante... tan suave...

Nunca sería para ella, pues él, tenía a alguien más.

Los ojos de Mao se estrecharon. La furia podía ser visible como una chispa de fuego contra el dorado.

Y esa persona, de todas las personas, tenía que ser él... ÉL. Esa persona incapaz de amar, esa persona fría como el hielo, esa persona que lo había lastimado tanto.

_I long for you to hold me_

_like your boyfriend… does_

¿Por qué justamente él? Por esa persona, Rei la había rechazado. Por una simple persona, todo el amor que ella tenía era inservible, era vano, nulo...

No podía más que detestar a Kai Hiwatari.

¿Acaso Rei no se daba cuenta de que ella lo podría querer mucho más de lo que ese bastardo lo haría, y eso, si lo hacía¿Por qué razón el corazón de Rei era simplemente para él¿por qué justamente él?

Ella sólo podía pensar en Rei. Era su todo. Podrían haber sido una pareja perfecta. Tan sólo pensarlo le producía una sonrisa...

¿Pero cuál era el caso en soñar? Los sueños son eso, sólo sueños... No servía de nada seguir volando entre las nubes. No servía de nada su ilusión. No tenía caso. Rei no era suyo, y nunca lo sería. Seguir imaginándolo junto a ella sólo le traería más dolor. Pensar el 'pudo haber sido' rompería su corazón. Viviría en un mundo de tormentas y huracanes... un mundo donde sólo existía la desilusión.

_and though my dream is_

_slowly fading_

Y sin embargo... era tan difícil olvidar, era tan difícil no imaginar, era tan difícil no pensar... A veces tan sólo se preguntaba si algún día podría dejar de hacerlo.

Sonrió con las lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

No, claro que no. El primer gran amor es el más difícil de olvidar, y más siendo algo como lo que ella sentía. Deja huellas, deja marcas incapaces de desaparecer. Por más que se intente, siempre estaría ahí quisiera o no. El simple hecho de que había estado deja un lugar imposible de borrar. Está en el tiempo, y nadie puede meterse con eso.

No podía hacer otra cosa mas que seguir queriéndolo, seguir soñando... Por más doloroso que fuera a la hora de volver a la realidad, era lo más cercano que estaba a poder estar con él. Sólo en el cielo podía tenerlo, sólo en el vacío. Qué contrariedad. Tenerlo en el vacío era no tener nada, y eso pasaba, ella tenía absolutamente nada.

Así quedaría, y así sería. En el corazón de Rei se encontraba otra persona, y aunque Rei lo olvidara, su corazón también quedaría con la huella. Así eran las cosas.

_I wanna be the object_

_object_

_object_

_object_

Hay veces en que es sumamente doloroso ver la realidad, y por eso nos refugiamos en los sueños. Nada se consigue, pero no tenemos otro método para huir.

Y Rei... Rei quería a Kai.

Lo intentaba ocultar. Iluso. Pensaba que ella no lo sabía. Sonrió. Así era Rei. Obvio, y sin embargo, no se daba cuenta. Ni siquiera podía notar que Kai... también sentía algo por él. El problema era que el frío capitán aún no lo notaba.

Rei lo negaba. Incluso en el fondo de su corazón trataba de no prestarle atención, pero Mao sabía que ahí estaba el sentimiento, y que Rei sólo se engañaba a sí mismo en su intento de negación.

_of your passion but it's hopeless. _

"¿A quién está tratando de engañar Rei?"

Una lágrima silenciosa salió de uno de sus ojos. Los cerró, y dejó que sus pensamientos se ahogaran en sus lágrimas.

Rei no era suyo y nunca lo sería.

Rei tenía a alguien más.

**TBC...**

* * *

Para la estrellita más especial de todo el universo.

¿Qué les pareció:)

Bien, entonces, pondré el siguiente capítulo cuando piense que es tiempo :). Ya acabé de escribir la historia, ahora sólo falta publicarla.

Review?


	2. Show Me Love

Jajajaja, ps aquí está el siguiente chap :). Gracias a todos los que pusieron comentario, los contesto al final :D! 

Notas, etc, etc, en el capítulo anterior.

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mío, sino de TAKAO AOKI (XDDD, ajajajajajajaa, perdón, perdón x haber puesto Akira Toriyama en el cap. Anterior. XDD, fue un pequeño lapso de tontería.)

Dedicado a Black-Star

* * *

**Show Me Love**

"Rei, cuida los tonos agudos."

_--This was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling--_

Rei salió de su ensimismamiento cuando aquella voz le habló. Un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Sí, Kai. Lo siento."

¿Sería que tanto tiempo sin cantar había traído sus consecuencias ¿O sería que acaso estaba demasiado distraído?

Tenía que admitirlo. Era la distracción. El pensamiento. Lo hechos que ocurrieron horas antes aún permanecían en su cabeza, vigilándolo.

¿Por qué se distraía tanto por algo que no tenía mucha importancia?

Su mente nuevamente fue hacia el pasado de ese mismo día. Se encontraba en el aeropuerto, su avión acababa de llegar a Japón. Sentía la emoción correr por su cuerpo, sentía nudos extraños en el estómago, y el palpitar de su corazón se hacia cada vez más y más rápido con cada paso que daba.

Atravesó la puerta de salida de los vuelos exteriores. Sus ojos dorados, pronto detectaron la presencia de sus amigos entre las otras personas que se encontraban esperando.

Ahí estaban, saludándolo con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Takao, Kenny, Maxie, no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. La alegría siempre siendo una de sus mayores características, además, el físico seguía igual, sólo que Maxie ahora llevaba una gorra.

A Rei lo embargó una gran felicidad en cuanto los vio.

¿Pero quién estaba faltando?

--_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense--_

Claro, tenía que ser justamente la persona por la cual había estado tan nervioso desde que le dijeron que volvería a dar un concierto con sus amigos una última vez más.

Faltaba la persona en la que más había estado pensando. Faltaba la persona por la que se sentía tonto al haber creído que habría ido a recibirlo.

Kai no se encontraba ahí, dándole la bienvenida como todos los demás.

¿Por qué eso habría de importarle tanto?

Siempre lo había sabido. No le importaba a Kai, simplemente era otro miembro del equipo, otro miembro de la banda, otra persona más con la cual te cruzas y luego, dejas de mirar. Una persona olvidable, cambiable, otro más entre el montón.

¿Y entonces aquello que había pasado...? Claro, como olvidarlo... Kai dejó claro que había sido un una cosa del momento, y sin embargo, ese pequeñominuto había movido completamente algo en el ser de Rei.

¿Era acaso tan inservible para Kai¿Cómoun kleenex al cual primero usas para luego tirarlo?

Y él... tonto, tonto que lo había permitido. Tonto que había dejado que aquella simple acción lo afectara de una manera sorprendente. Tonto porque Kai en realidad no lo quería.

Pensar en eso, le producía un increíble dolor.

Sin embargo, no podía mostrar esto en el exterior. Sus amigos, los que lo QUERÍAN, estaban ahí, sólo para él, habían ido especialmente a verlo, y no iba a llegar con cara de tristeza sólo porque una persona no acudió.

'_La persona a la que más esperaba..._'

Deshizo el pequeño gesto de decepción que se le había formado en los labios, y lo reemplazó por una gran sonrisa. Se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos, quienes saltaban de la alegría mientras los guardias trataban de alejarlos de los viajeros que llegaban.

Rei sonrió. Ahora nuevamente en el presente, en el momento en que todos se encontraban practicando. Sus amigos eran los mejores de todo el planeta, eso tenía que admitirlo. Siempre podían hacerlo reír, y siempre estaban ahí.

--_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

Still somebody loses 'cause 

_There's no way to turn around--_

"Nuevamente estás descuidando los agudos, Rei."

Rei volvió a reaccionar ante la dura nota de su capitán.

"¡Sí! Lo siento. Ya no los descuidaré."

'_Tengo que concentrarme más en esto' _pensó seriamente, esta vez poniendo toda su atención en las partes que cantaba.

Podía escuchar la batería de Max. No podía verlo, pero suponía que se encontraba igual que él, extremadamente concentrado.

Ahí venía la guitarra de Takao. Jaja, todavía recordaba como al principio era un desastre para tocarla, pero ahora... ahora era todo un genio con ella. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Y Kenny... Kenny con el órgano. Nadie mejor que él para manejarlo. Tenía una excelente coordinación para realizar los acordes y notas, además de que hacía combinaciones espectaculares.

Y él... él tenía que estar con Kai. Kai a veces también tocaba la guitarra, mientras que él en ocasiones se encargaba de manejar los instrumentos suaves, como el violín, o la flauta, o sonidos de decoración para la melodía.

--_Staring at your photograph_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely I_

_Wish that you could show me love--_

La mayoría de las veces ellos dos cantaban. Kai siendo el líder también de la banda.

Que extraña y cruel coincidencia había sido que justamente hubiera quedado con Kai en eso de la música. Siendo ellos dos los responsables del canto en tiempos en que la banda veía el resplandor del éxito, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, componiendo y revisando canciones, practicando. Incluso hubieron días en los que tuvieron que quedarse juntos todo el tiempo, para que de aquella manera, pudieran tener más coordinación. Cómo olvidar aquellos momentos en los que Rei pensó haber entrado en una parte especial en el corazón de Kai. Esos días donde sentía ser en verdad una persona importante para él. Y fue justo en uno de esos días cuando aquello pasó.

Nuevamente venía el agudo de Rei, y esta vez él se encontraba sumamente concentrado, listo para realizarlo. Poco a poco fue elevando su voz.

--_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'_Till you open the door_---

Perdió el sentido sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo podía concentrarse en esas notas que se encontraba cantando. Era la parte final de la canción. Él daba el cierre. Sentía la vibración en su garganta.

Igual, lentamente fue bajando el tono...

¡Bien¡Lo había logrado!

--_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'_Till I'm up off the floor--_

Sonrió para sí mismo en victoria.

"¡Espectacular, Rei!" vino la voz alegre de Takao.

Sintió un brazo que pasaba por su hombro y que lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Luego vino un brazo más por el otro lado. Max y Takao lo estaban felicitando.

"¡Increíble, Rei! No sé cómo logras controlar tu voz de esa forma." Le sonrió felizmente Maxie.

Rei también sonrió. "Jajaja, gracias amigos."

"En serio, Rei ¿me das tu autógrafo?" Le vino juguetonamente Takao.

Rei sólo respondió con un empujoncito a su amigo, riendo.

"Bien hecho, Rei, pero aún no creo que sea suficiente para que seamos una cuarta parte de lo que fuimos." Kai permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban con él, aún se veía imponente, alto, superior.

--_Show me love, Show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

'_Till it's inside my pores--_

Las risas cesaron. Aquel comentario de parte de Kai había sido muy duro y frío. El corazón de Rei sintió empequeñecerse, sintió congelarse. Su mirada dorada, simplemente se perdió en el piso.

¿Por qué todo le tenía que salir mal?

"¡Kai¡eres un...¡eres un...!" comenzó Takao, furioso.

Kai lo miró agudamente. "Soy un qué, Takao."

Takao gruñó. Parecía como si sus dientes se fueran a romper de tan fuerte que los estaba apretando.

"Cálmense, chicos." Maxie en acción nuevamente, intentando hacerla de couch en aquella pelea. Siempre era lo mismo, Kai y Takao discutiendo, Maxie y a veces Kenny interviniendo. Rei mejor no se metía, a menos que fuera muy grave el asunto.

"¡Díselo al gruñón que tenemos por capitán!" Takao se cruzó de brazos, aún viendo con furia a Kai.

"Di lo que quieras, Takao, pero tengo razón. Aún falta demasiada práctica." Kai permanecía más tranquilo que Takao, pero aún así, se podía ver en su mirada cierta chispa de enojo.

"¡Rei lo hizo bien¡Quizás mejor de lo que lo había hecho nunca! Pero tú eres tan... tú eres tan... ¡tú eres tan TÚ que no quieres admitirlo!"

--_Show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Till I'm screaming for more_-- 

Ahora Rei intervino. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, y era por su culpa. Al menos intentaría arreglarlo. Aún así, no se sentía muy ágil para caminar en esos momentos, así que mejor se quedó en su lugar, su voz tranquila y seria, como si el comentario de Kai no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

"Calma, Takao. Kai tiene razón, me falta práctica." Levantó la mirada y sonrió, cerrando los ojos "Fui demasiado perezoso estos meses y no me puse a entrenar mi voz." Abrió sus ojos ambarinos y continuó con una nota más alegre. "Además, practicaremos más, cierto? Y seremos mucho mejores, incluso mejores de lo que fuimos antes!"

Takao, Maxie y Kenny sonrieron, los tres de acuerdo con las palabras de Rei.

¡Claro¡Serían los mejores!

"¡Jajaja, tienes razón, Rei!" Dijo Takao subiendo un puño al aire.

"¡Los mejores!" Kenny subió su puño junto con Takao.

"¡Los Bladebrakers nuevamente en la cima!" También Maxie se unió a los otros dos.

Nuevamente parecía que el lugar se volvía activo. Más risas y sonrisas podían ser visibles. El ambiente se aligeró.

--_Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplace occurrences_

_Chances and surprises_

_Another state of consciousness--_

Rei contempló con alegría como todos parecían olvidar el pequeño conflicto y se llenaban de nuevas energías para continuar.

Claro, aunque al ver a Kai, supo que él seguía igual que siempre. Su mirada dorada tan sólo lo vio por unos instantes, viendo como Kai permanecía con los ojos y brazos cerrados. Su mismo semblante serio de todos los días.

No debía ponerse triste, verdad? No había un por qué.

No debía de ser...

--_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense_-- 

Continuaron con la práctica. Más batería, más guitarra, más órgano.

Más duetos con Kai.

Finalmente, llegó el tiempo de descanso para Rei. Se encontraba cansado. Siendo uno de los cantantes de la banda, tenía que realizar bastantes pasos de baile. Era algo exhaustante, pero divertido. Max, Takao y Kenny muchas veces intentaban ayudar, pero era demasiado cómico verlos. No tenían ni pizca de idea sobre el como bailar.

Rei sonrió.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí.

También le provocaba un no sé qué saber que la casa en la que se encontraban, era la de Kai. Su mansión era tan grande, que su música se filtraba en las paredes, sin molestar a nadie. Un lugar perfecto para practicar, puesto que muchos de sus cuartos, servían justamente para eso.

Rei recordó las veces que había estado ahí.

De los cuatro compañeros de Kai, él era el que mejor conocía su casa. Claro, aún le faltaba montones de habitaciones por ver, pero las veces que había tenido que estar en casa de Kai todo el día, se había dado sus escapadas para explorar aquel inmenso lugar, incluso a veces llegaba a perderse y terminaba siendo encontrado por su capitán. Claro, Kai siempre se molestaba cada vez que notaba su ausencia.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Rei.

Pensar que Kai se había molestado por su ausencia era gracioso. ¿Se había acostumbrado Kai tanto a su presencia? Rei rió por su tonto pensamiento. Claro que no, sólo era porque si Rei se separaba de él, no estaban realizando práctica alguna para eso de la coordinación. ¿Qué caso tenía estar "practicando" según esto estando el día completo juntos si él se daba sus escapadas? De cualquier manera, era bonito pensar y dejar volar la imaginación.

_--Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around--_

'_No_' agitó su cabeza. '_No debo pensar más en tonterías. Debo ser realístico._' Su mirada se entristeció. '_Realístico... porque de lo contrario, me lastimaré aún más..._' Permaneció un rato tan sólo mirando el suelo, la música escuchándose a su alrededor.

La misma voz de siempre lo trajo a la realidad, esta vez no porque lo estuviera reprendiendo, sino porque decía palabras que Rei estaba seguro Kai nunca diría en realidad.

Sus ojos ámbar miraron al chico de cabello azul.

La voz de Kai era increíble. Sin palabras para poder ser descrita. Sin darse cuenta, Rei dejó sus labios entreabiertos, admirando a aquél ángel que tenía frente a él, porque eso parecía Kai, un ángel, con aquella voz y aquellos movimientos que realizaba.

Rei era bueno, claro, al menos no era malo, pero Kai... Kai era superior, muchísimas veces mejor que él. Era sorprendente que Kai fuera bueno en todo lo que realizaba.

La primera vez que lo iba a ver cantar, Rei no pensaba que fuera uno de los dones del chico de cabello azul. De echo, ni se lo imaginaba. Kai no aparentaba ser el tipo de chicos que tuvieran una voz hecha para el canto. Pero al empezar a escuchar las primeras palabras, tuvo que tragarse todos esos pensamientos, pues la manera de cantar de Kai era perfecta. No era muy suave, ni femenina, o muy aguda, al igual que no era demasiado grave. Simplemente, estaba en equilibrio, y ese equilibrio era el que resaltaba, el que hacía que la mente y el corazón se aligeraran, era lo que hacía que cada palabra, resonara profundamente en el interior.

Y Kai... Kai...

--_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up-sticks_

_Played by f------g lunatics--_

"Kai..." sin querer, Rei había susurrado aquél nombre. Se sonrojó. Gracias al cielo que la música sonaba más que su pequeño susurro.

Sopló aliviado. Los demás estaban muy concentrados en la melodía y canción. Nadie notó nada.

Nuevamente los ojos dorados de Rei se posaron en Kai.

¿Por qué también era bueno para bailar?

'_Maldito, Kai'_

Sonrió para sí mismo. Parecía como si Kai sólo jugara con su mente. De echo, Rei sabía que Kai sólo jugaba con él.

Dicen que el amor nace de la admiración. ¿Podría ser? Quizá... había tanto que admirar...

La música cesó.

Sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado mientras escuchaba la música, se abrieron. Su cuerpo, que se encontraba relajado tendido en el sillón, comenzó a activarse nuevamente.

Se levantó y otra sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Mi turno." Dijo alegremente. Había recobrado las fuerzas perdidas, ahora, nuevamente podía practicar mientras esta vez era Kai quien descansaba.

Se levantó y caminó hacia su micrófono. Kai venía caminando, dirigiéndose según suponía Rei hacia el sillón en el que había estado momentos antes.

A la hora de cruzarse con él, también sus miradas lo hicieron.

La fría mirada carmesí. ¿Cómo era posible que un color tan cálido no produciera calor? Kai pasó como si nada de nada hubiera pasado.

Tan sólo esos momentos bastaron para hacer que el interior de Rei se estremeciera, y aunque habían sido sólo unos instantes, aún tenía la viva imagen de aquellas dos órbitas carmesí. Aquella mirada. Lo hacían quedarse tan fuera de sí.

--_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want--_

Rei agitó su cabeza para borrar cualquier vaga imagen de Kai de su mente.

'_Tengo que concentrarme'_

Su mirada se llenó de determinación.

'_Tengo que olvidar..._'

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

Así que... qué les pareció:)

Los siguientes capítulos los voy a tardar más en subir, ehhh, jajaja, la quiero hacer de emoción XDDD

**La estrellita**

Jejejee, a mí me dio risa cuando leí lo que pusiste XDDD, Jajajaja. Encontraste mi estilo? O.o Jajaja, eso es bueno, porque yo no soy capaz de verlo XP, que horror. No conozco ni mi propia forma de escribir! Jajaja, te quiero, ninia :)

**Lacrimosa Illuminati**

Jajajajaja, sí XDD, el capítulo fue tan sólo de una llamada y de Mao XDD, Jajajaja, por eso es que acutalicé rápido X). Siiií, a mí tmb me gustan mucho las de _Dangerous and Moving :)_, y sí se me antoja un poco hacer continuación con esas canciones, pero... ya veremos n, depende de que tan aceptada sea esta historia X)

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

Jejeje, sips, tienes toda la razón. Puse muchas cosas, pero al final, el mensaje fue el mismo XP, jejeje, lo voy a tratar de corregir, porque sí me he dado cuenta de que lo cometo, y como que si puede llegar a ser tedioso, no/. Jajaja, sí XD, debo tener más cuidado a la hora de poner el autor de Beyblade XDD, quién sabe... a la mejor estaba pensando en Dragon Ball XDD

**MinekoMizuhara**

En serio casi te pones a llorar ;;? Waaa, q linda, Jajajaja, muchas gracias, tus palabras son como que muy emotivas para mí, gracias:DDD

**Asuka-Hao**

Jajaj, gracias, sí, creo que no hay muchos fics de este tema vdd? Espero no desilucionarlos !

**Murtilla**

Gracias :D, tmb espero no desilucionarte, pues, la distribución aquí está en este capítulo. Luego pondré un poco más de historia sobre cómo se formaron !

P.D.

Perdón por esos signos de exclamación e interrogación :S, es q los borran, quién sabe por qué. Supongo que por la ortografía en inglés o algo así.


	3. Stars

Creo que lo siento no basta para remediar que me haya tardado tanto. Así que mejor, les dejo aquí el capítulo. Cambié la historia que había hecho antes, y la estoy reconstruyendo. Digamos que cuando la volví a leer, me desagradó, así que... esperemos que haya echo lo correcto : ).

Bueno, al menos espero que éste capítulo les guste más, jeje.

Para la Estrellita, aunque ya tiene muchísimo d tu cumple XDD, lo siento XDD!

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría que así fuera.

Advertencia: Shounen-Ai. KaixRei.

* * *

**Stars**

Nuevamente el equipo se encontraba reunido en casa de Kai. Ya tenían ensayando de esta forma alrededor de una semana. Día tras día, sin que Kai, siendo el líder de la banda y el equipo, los dejara descansar mas que para desayunar, comer, cenar, dormir, lo esencial. Claro que cuando uno de los integrantes ya no podía más, en serio en serio ya no poder más, lograban conseguir un pequeño descanso que variaba en longitud. Un pequeño descanso para tomar algo de aliento.

Gracias al cielo, ésta era una de esas ocasiones.

_--How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car--_

Takao no podía esconder su felicidad, ahí, tumbado en el sillón junto con Maxie, mientras que el Jefe yacía dormido en otro sillón de la misma habitación.

Rei sonrió viendo a sus amigos descansando. De echo, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Takao era lo mejor del panorama. Parecía tan contento, pero con una mirada tan perdida por la felicidad. Y verlo alado de Maxie quien estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, con los ojos entrecerrados, hacía que hubiera cierta ternura en aquella escena.

Kai? Bueno, Kai no se encontraba en esos momentos. Quizá era por eso que los Bladebrakers se permitían las maravillas del sueño. Kai había salido del cuarto en cuanto hubo declarado que esosinstantes se los daría de descanso.

De echo, Rei sospechaba que el descanso no se los había dado porque los hubiera visto exhaustos, sino que tenía algo más que hacer. De cualquier forma, el hecho era que Kai no estaba, y con esto, los chicos se sentían un poco más abiertos a entrar en la flojera y dormitación.

Él (Rei) se encontraba en el mismo sillón que Kenny, con los brazos cruzados al igual que las piernas.

Había estado pensando mucho en lo que les estaba sucediendo esos días. La idea de que habían regresado para un último concierto lo desconcertaba, a la vez que lo alegraba. Sin embargo, aquella situación que había tenido con Kai aún volvía a su mente una y otra vez, como si estuviera encerrado en el círculo vicioso de pensar en el chico de cabello bicolor.

Pero... todo eso había quedado atrás, no? Atrás... sí... o al menos, eso es lo que esperaba Rei. Si Kai era capaz de olvidarlo, entonces... él también lo haría.

Dándole un último vistazo al cuarto, con sus instrumentos brillantes en el centro, se dispuso a cerrar también sus ojos ambarinos, y lentamente, igual que sus amigos, fue cayendo en el sopor de la estancia.

_-- And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying.--_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Me puedes decir para qué querías verme?"

La mirada carmesí del chico era neutral, sin expresar sentimiento alguno de odio o amor; sin dejar ver si sentía temor o alegría. Su mirada era como siempre, como si nada pudiera sorprenderlo, aterrarlo, hacer que su compostura se perdiera. Kai era único en ese aspecto. No dejaba ver absolutamente nada en su rostro, más que la mirada dura y calmada que siempre utilizaba.

"Dime, Kai, los chicos con los que estás practicando... esos Bladebrakers, estarán listos para el concierto?" preguntó la figura que se encontraba de espaldas hacia la ventana, su silueta resplandeciendo por la luz del día en aquella habitación obscura y ordenada.

"Sí. Lo estarán."

"Bien." Continuó diciendo la persona con la cual Kai se encontraba hablando. "Porque NO quiero que a la hora de la hora sea todo lo contrario."

Volteó.

_--Are we in space? Do we belong  
Someplace where no one calls it wrong--_

Su cabello canoso parecía querer brindar una leve luz mientras brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol. Su rostro, aunque ensombrecido por las sombras, era severo, con una mirada obscura que clamaba temor. Imponente. Sus ojos denotaban cuidado, y aunque no tuviera un semblante como el que tendría una persona maldita arrebatadora de vidas, imponía una esencia de peligro, algo que te decía que era mejor no meterte con él.

"Ya que si es así..." Un resplandor agudo se posó en sus ojos durante un instante, pero Kai permaneció sin mostrar expresión alguna "ten por seguro que serás tú quien lo pagará."

Kai asintió. Era sorprendente cómo su mirada se mostraba tan inexpresiva, tan neutral con los ojos de su abuelo viéndolo de aquella manera. Claro que... él era Kai.

"Quiero que quede muy claro esto, Kai. Por ninguna razón, esos niños deben salir al escenario sin preparación. Habrá personas importantes en ese concierto, y sobretodo, estará la prensa. No permitiré que hablen mal de mi empresa. Entendido?"

Kai nuevamente asintió.

"Además..." sonrió. Ni siquiera una sonrisa podía hacer que su rostro se viera tan sólo un poco compasiva, al contrario, le daba cierto toque de locura y maldad a ese rostro severo que era el suyo "no queremos que los _fans_ queden decepcionados, cierto?"

Kai esta vez no respondió. En realidad, su abuelo no esperaba que respondiera.

_--And like the stars we burn away  
The miles.--_

"Bien, Kai, eso es todo. Puedes retirarte, y..." nuevamente se volvió hacia la ventana, dejando solamente el fantasma de su rostro obscuro en el aire "recuerda mi advertencia."

Kai giró hacia la puerta, la abrió, y salió al pasillo. Su expresión no había cambiado, seguía siendo dura. La luz parecía más deslumbrante después de haber estado en aquel cuarto obscuro.

El sonido de sus pasos era audible en el pasillo. Nadie más que él se encontraba ahí.

'_Así que.. este concierto tiene otros fines para ti además del dinero que se haga de él, no, abuelo?_' Sonrió fríamente.

A él la verdad no le interesaban cuáles fueran las verdaderas intenciones de su abuelo. Él lo único que quería era salir a escenario, mostrando lo poderoso y fuerte que era, lo bien que podía controlar a su equipo, hacerlo lo más magnífico incluso dentro de la música. Que era invencible, inmortal.

Quería ver la cara de los espectadores, sus anhelos echados al viento, su mirada enloquecida sólo con que él pasara frente a ellos.

La sensación era parecida a lo que sentía con el beyblade. Se sentía grande, lo admiraban, temían y respetaban. La fama, después de todo, tenía su encanto.

Quería salir, dando una clara muestra de que absolutamente nada era imposible para él. Que en toda la historia, no había nacido ser alguno que se le comparase.

Mostrar a todo el mundo, que nadie, NUNCA jamás, superaría al gran Kai Hiwatari.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mejor no hablar de cuando Kai entró y los encontró a todos perfectamente dormidos, incluyendo a Rei. Takao siendo, en opinión de Kai, el más patético de todos, hablando incoherencias entre sueños.

Bien... parecía que esa noche no habría descanso para la cena (Takao aún no lo sabía, pero en cuanto se enterara, no habría quién lo soportara).

Rei no podía pensar muy bien, pues su concentración estaba en el canto. Moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, mientras dejaba que la melodía lo embargase completamente.

Últimamente había reencontrado ese gusto por la música. Nuevamente lo hacía sentir con aquella intensidad, le llegaba hasta el interior, en algún punto del pecho donde apenas lo dejaba respirar. Tan sólo las notas hacían que su piel fuera recorrida por pequeños rayos eléctricos capaces de hacer que perdiera toda conciencia sobre lo que pasaba más allá de la melodía.

_-- How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard--_

La vista que ofrecía Kai ya no era sobrenatural para él. Cierto, los movimientos y la voz del chico de cabello bicolor podían hacerlo enloquecer, pero se veía correcto. Esa locura parecía normal, como si nada quedara mejor. Su baile (el de Rei), y su voz parecían unirse con la de su líder. Era el único momento en el que Rei podía decir que se sentía como si se fundieran.

Kenny, Maxie y Takao también habían mejorado muchísimo. Era sorprendente ver lo que habían avanzado en esa semana. Por más que Takao no quisiera admitirlo, era evidente su progreso, y que Kai había echo lo correcto al presionarlos de aquella manera.

El sonido simplemente era exquisito.

La música lentamente fue decreciendo, hasta que se perdió por completo dando paso al único sonido de la respiración agitada y de su propio corazón resonando en sus oídos.

Rei alzó la vista, y nuevamente el exterior vino a ellos.

"Amigos, les juro que no hay grupo musical que nos pueda superar". Dijo Maxie extremadamente sorprendido por la intensidad con la que habían tocado y cantado.

"Tienes toda la razón, Maxie! Somos el mejor grupo de todos!" dijo alegremente Takao.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos." Sonrió el Jefe.

"Si continuamos así, estoy seguro de que daremos el mejor concierto que se haya dado en este país." Ahora fue Rei quien habló.

"Tú qué piensas Kai?" dijo el Jefe aún con su sonrisa, la cual desapareció un poco cuando vio a su líder, quien tenía los ojos cerrados "Kai?"

Todos lo miraron expectantes, sin saber si había sido bueno haber realizado la pregunta.

Kai abrió los ojos, dejando a la vista sus ojos carmesí. Volteó a mirarlos, y para sorpresa de todos, aún con el rostro inexpresivo, bajó la cara, afirmando.

La alegría que recorrió la habitación en esos instantes no pudo ser contenida. Maxie abrazó fuertemente a Takao, aunque Takao no podía sentir asfixia, pues su felicidad se lo impedía. Cantaba, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del cuarto con Maxie colgado tras él.

Rei sólo sonrió, pero era evidente que también se encontraba muy feliz. Era la primera vez que Kai les 'decía' algo favorable, era la primera vez que Kai admitía que eran buenos. De echo... era de esas únicas y rarísimas veces en que estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Tan era así, que el descanso para la cena nuevamente era visible.

"Sólo queda una semana para el día del concierto, como ustedes sabrán."

_-- Now for the first time in my life  
I'm flying.--_

La voz sonora de Kai interrumpió el festejo interno (por parte de Rei y Kenny) y externo (por parte de Max y Takao) que estaban realizando. Todos se detuvieron para prestar atención a su líder, quien los miraba con sus profundos y algo fríos ojos carmesí.

"Por lo que desde mañana, empezaremos a utilizar los métodos que usamos tiempo atrás."

Oh-oh.

Rei sabía bien qué significaba aquello.

Sabía que tarde o temprano lo harían. Sabía que pasaría, y sin embargo, se sentía aterrado. Una parte de él ansiaba aquel momento, una parte de él se alegraba de que pasara, pero... había otro lado que lo hacía gritar internamente, que hacía que la desesperación se adueñara de su interior. Una parte que quería correr para alejarse y otra correr para acercarse.

Oh! La bella contradicción de sí mismo... A pesar de haber tratado de mentalizar que ocurriría, nada lo había preparado para el sentimiento que parecía revolverle el estómago. Sabía que era lo que venía. Pensaba, que si lo negaba en su mente, quizá no pasaría, pero estaba ocurriendo.

Maxie y Takao parecían algo perdidos, aunque más Takao, pues se veía que Max lentamente iba sospechando qué iban a hacer. Kenny definitivamente sí sabía, y recibía la noticia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rei intentó mirar a otro lado, pero la voz de Kai lo hizo volver a prestarle atención. Sus oídos no querían escuchar, pero, también quería asegurarse de que era lo que tanto temía.

"Y si los recuerdan bien," Kai miró a Takao que seguía igual de despistado en el asunto "recordarán que cuando esta banda tocaba para realizar sus discos y conciertos, teníamos que ensayar no sólo en las horas de práctica, sino en todas nuestras actividades."

Takao comenzó a entender. Rei sintió nuevamente aquella oleada que hacía que su estómago se encogiera, queriendo escapar de aquel lugar para no escuchar lo que Kai tuviera que decir.

_--Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?--_

"Los resultados fueron grandes. No sólo fuimos buenos, sino supremos. Crear una unión mental con la persona con la cual te debes sincronizar más nos da las herramientas para lograrlo."

Estaba a punto de decirlo. Y aún así, Rei no se movía de su lugar por más que su corazón quisiera.

"Que quede claro, que desde mañana, empezaremos con esa sincronización que ya ustedes conocen." Takao sonrió, comprendiendo al fin.

Rei se sintió algo desolado. Al parecer, era al único al que la idea no le agradaba. Claro, los demás no pasaron ni pasarían lo que él, sea lo que fuese a ocurrir.

"Kenny, tú, Takao y Max quedarán juntos nuevamente." Los tres chicos saltaron alegres, mientras se abrazaban. Por sus cabezas pasaban los recuerdos felices que habían compartido tiempo atrás, donde sus pijamadas y sus días de locura parecían no tener fin. Sus risas y emoción, hicieron que Rei agachara la mirada.

"Rei," al escuchar su nombre dicho por labios de Kai, Rei se estremeció. Parecía anormal, que no quedaba en aquel lugar. Las palabras parecieron fluir tan extrañamente... Lo miró una vez más. Ahí estaba, su capitán, imponente como siempre. Su mirada carmesí sobre la suya. "Tú estarás conmigo."

Dicho, Rei ya no podía intentar engañarse con que el asunto pasaría. Sintió como si lo demás enmudeciera. La palabra 'conmigo' lo atemorizaba. No sería un día, o dos, no, sino una semana. Una semana como en los viejos tiempos, una semana como en la cual ocurrió aquello, lo que dejaría esa marca persistente en alguna parte del ser de Rei, aún sin que Kai pudiera entenderlo.

Se congeló durante unos instantes. Tan sólo segundos, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo el chico fuerte de carácter y voluntad que siempre había sido, sólo que Kai, siempre lograba derrumbar aquello. Ni siquiera pudo continuar viéndolo a los ojos. No sabía si lo seguía haciendo, quizá sí, pero su mirada no lograba captar su imagen. De cualquier forma, cuando volvió en sí, Kai ya estaba explicando como sería su entrenamiento para sincronización.

_-- And like the night we camouflage  
Denial.--_

"... estarán con su compañero día y noche. No importa a donde vayan,"

Takao soltó una ligera risita.

Kai le lanzó una fría mirada que lo calló, añadiendo "a excepción, LÓGICAMENTE, de los sanitarios." Le remarcó. "Si no lo hacen así, no tendrá absolutamente nada de caso. Desde mañana empezaremos con este entrenamiento. No acepto objeciones. Entendido?"

Todos asintieron. Rei permaneció callado, su mirada aún agachada. A comparación del trío feliz, a él no le habían llegado recuerdos que lo entusiasmaran...

Bien, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Rei miró nuevamente a Kai. Tan pensativo se encontraba en lo que sucedería, que no se sorprendió al ver que Kai también se encontraba viéndolo. Sus ojos carmesí y los ambarinos de Rei se miraron, en una especie de averiguación, en un dialecto secreto, incluso para los dos. Fue Kai quien retiró la mirada.

Rei sonrió despectiva y amargamente.

'_Sólo está jugando... como siempre_.'

Observó como el entusiasmo del trío aún seguía encendido. Se sintió feliz por ellos, pero... pero él no podía compartir su alegría.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hasta luego, chicos!" Sonreía el chico de cabello café mientras se despedía con una mano, la otra ocupada con una mochila donde llevaba algunos utensilios.

"Adios, Kenny!" Sonrieron Maxie y Takao.

"Nos vemos mañana!" dijo Rei, su mirada aún algo apagada.

Kai no dijo nada.

_--How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car--_

"Bien," Takao cerró su mochila, también con algunas cosas que le había metido "creo que nosotros también ya nos vamos."

Maxie sonrió a Kai y Rei.

"Sí, yo también ya me voy." Dijo Rei mientras también tomaba las cosas que debía llevarse. Tenía un poco de urgencia en hacerlo.

"Bien, pues vámonos!" Dijo Maxie a Takao y Rei alegremente.

Se dirigieron todos a la puerta, acompañados del siempre serio Kai.

Era un poco incomprensible cómo le hacía para caminar y no estrellarse si casi siempre llevaba los ojos cerrados. '_Bueno, es su casa después de todo'_ Fue el pensamiento de Rei.

"Me muero de ganas por practicar mañana!" Decía riendo Takao "Se me hace eterno!"

"Sí, a mí también." Maxie le sonrió. Sus ojos azules mostraban alegría y ánimo.

Nuevamente aquella cosa que hacía que Rei quisiera escapar.

Abrieron la puerta, pero en el momento en el que la perilla giró y la puerta se abrió, Rei recordó que había olvidado la nueva composición que habían echo.

"La Composición!" Abrió un poco más los ojos. En seguida dejó su mochila en el piso "Se me olvidaba, iré por ella!"

¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? Les había costado trabajo realizarla, esperaba que no lo tomaran a mal.

_--And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying--_

Comenzó a correr, ante la mirada algo confundida de Takao y Maxie. Kai abrió sus ojos carmesí, viendo como Rei subía corriendo las escaleras de la mansión.

'_¿En qué habitación estábamos...?_' Rei buscó con la mirada la puerta del cuarto que minutos antes habían dejado.

Finalmente la halló. La puerta que lo llevaba a su cuarto de prácticas. Era como las demás, con tan sólo unos decorados blancos alrededor de la manija, pero la recordaba porque sabía el camino hacia ahí. La abrió lentamente, viendo en la obscuridad ligeramente gracias a su perfecta visión. Observó los instrumentos dejados en las sombras. Todo se veía tan vacío sin los demás.

Entro cuidadosamente, y sí, ahí, en medio de la obscuridad, logró reconocer las hojas que buscaba sobre el sillón en el que se había quedado dormido, como recriminándole que las hubiera dejado ahí abandonadas en aquel cuarto lleno de sombras. Se dirigió hacia ellas y con cuidado las tomó. Sonrió ligeramente por su pequeña victoria y volteó.

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron, sorprendido.

Ahí, recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, yacía la figura de Kai.

Verlo así, con aquellos efectos producidos por las sombras, le hacían pensar a Rei en algo místico, en algo lejano, en un ser solitario. Ver a Kai ahí, sin ninguno de sus demás compañeros, lo confundía. Hacía que su corazón intentara palpitar un poco más. Kai... Kai era la persona que se encontraba con él en esos momentos, esa persona que era tandistante por más que pareciera que era cercano, y eso era lo que más lo hería, que a pesar de todo, Kai seguía siendo inalcanzable.

Rei inmediatamente recuperó su postura, cerró los ojos, y con el rostro algo enfadado caminó hacia donde estaban su líder y la salida del cuarto. No le dejaría ver alguna emoción de descontrol de su parte a su conservado líder.

Se detuvo, abriendo los ojos para ver a Kai, sus cejas aún ligeramente fruncidas.

"Bien, viniste a ver que no me perdiera, Kai?" le preguntó un poco fríamente (o lo que Rei consideraba que era fríamente).

Kai lo miró.

Otra vez el contacto de las miradas. Era tan extraño cuando ocurría, como si fuera un anhelo del alma que no podía ser, como algo profundo, algo que no debía ser, pero cuando era, los mantenía atrapados en un mar de colores.

Sus ojos carmesí parecían tratar de hallar algo en los pensamientos de Rei. Sonrió. Aquella sonrisa que Rei conocía, aquella sonrisa que detestaba. "Quisieras que hubiera venido a algo más?"

Rei se enojó aún más. Cómo era posible que Kai lo dominara de aquella manera? Siempre era igual,no podía pensar en algo con lo cuál contestarle aunque quisiera.Su voz, el que las palabras fueran dirigidas especialmentehacia él, lo dejaban sin algo que decir.

Retrocedió, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más. "Qué es lo que quieres?"

_--Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world--_

Kai avanzó hacia él. Rei intentó nodar muestras de sentimiento alguno que no fuera ese enojo que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que su mirada lo traicionaba, y más si eraKai quien la leía.No quería ponerse a pensar en lo que Kai veía, sino, sus intentos por permanecer estable se destruirían.

Lo acorraló contra la pared.

"La idea de estar conmigo no te agradó mucho, o me equivoco?"

Sin que Rei se diera cuenta de cómo, ya estaba en una pared, con Kai frente a él, mientras con una mano evitaba que escapara. Aunque, de por sí, era inútil intentarlo. La simple mirada de Kai era capaz de inmovilizarlo. Verlo así de cerca, como quizá no hubieran echo muchos, ver cada aspecto de su rostro, y aquellos ojos tan cálidos y fríos a la vez...

"No te equivocas, siempre estás en lo correcto." Intentó responder Rei, poniendo empeño en que las últimas palabras fueran lo más sarcásticas que podía.

Kai sonrió.

Rei abrió sus ojos ambarinos. La sorpresa nuevamente embargándolo. Los suaves labios de Kai se habían colocado sobre los suyos. Fue un contacto corto, con el que Rei no pudo reaccionar, pues quedó totalmente perdido. Sus sentidos se perdieron, como sumergiéndolo en un mundo aparte de ése. Una ligera presión que lo llevaba al éxtasis. Lentamente, Kai se fue retirando, dejando a Rei en la pared, aún sin poder reaccionar y captar bien lo que había ocurrido.

Sin voltear a verlo, Kai se dispuso a irse. Caminó con el objetivo deatravesar la puerta.

Poco a poco, Rei volvió a tener un control sobre su mente. Un controlel cuál quería utilizar para hacer lo que él quería, y lo que en esos momentos quería, era desvanecer a Kai, odiarlo, hacerle saber aquel odio. Quería contraatacarlo, hacer algo, lo que sea, para ver a Kai vencido.

Lo odiaba, odiaba que siempre fuera capaz de controlarlo. Odiaba que jugara con él. Y sin embargo...

"Eres un maldito, sabías?"

La voz tranquila pero severa de Rei hizo que Kai se detuviera y volteara a verlo. Ahí estaba, el chico de cabello negro agachado, sin que sus ojos pudieran vérsele, emvuelto por la obscuridad, apenas visible gracias a la frágil luz que venía del exterior que guardaba la puerta.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Kai perdió un poco la compostura, entreabriendo los labios.

_--And like the night we camouflage  
Denial.--_

Los ojos de Rei estaban llenos de lágrimas. Nunca ninguno de los Bladebrakers lo había visto llorar, nunca dio ni la más ligera muestra de llanto. Ni siquiera los Whitetigers lo habían presenciado. Rei era una persona fuerte, de carácter calmado y comprensivo, pero nuevamente, aquel carácter se estaba desmoronando frente a Kai. Era incapaz de resistir. Dentro de él, Kai siempre tocaba un punto, el más vulnerable de todos, el que lo hacía sentir, el que le dolía...

Sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible por resistirse, por evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran, y entre más intentaba, más difícil se hacía.

De alguna manera, lo estaba logrando, dejando que éstas se quedaran en sus ojos, sin brotar, lo cual le añadía un brillo hermoso a la vez que doloroso a su mirada ambarina. Una mirada de enojo, mezclada con el dolor, la tristeza, la expresión del llanto fundida con la furia, una furia que a pesar de ser grande, sólo estaba en esencia. Pero el llanto... el precioso llanto de desesperación también estaba ahí, haciendo el oro brillar con tal emoción.

"Sólo juegas conmigo, y no tienes ni idea, verdad?" Sonrió con desprecio, avanzando hacia un Kai que se encontraba sorprendido. Una expresión que nunca había podido ver en el rostro de su capitán. Sus ojos y labios abiertos ligeramente.

Cuando Rei se acercó lo suficiente, le dedicó una última mirada, pero esta vez, fue esa mirada la que hizo que Kai moviera un pie hacia atrás, muestra del ligero descontrol que le había producido. Nunca en su vida Kai había visto aquella mirada, nunca había visto algo tan profundo. Nunca había no entendido algo, pero... ahora Rei le mostraba, ahora Rei le decía que no sabía todo, que aquella mirada, y su significado, iban mucho más allá de lo que Kai hubiera pensado.

Lo tomó desprevenido.

Kai observó aquella profundidad en los ojos dorados, aquel sentimiento, tan poderoso, que era capaz de hacerlo quitar su imagen de inperturbable. Quería tomarlo, quería abrazarlo, y a la vez, sentía aquél pánico que nunca había experimentado.

Rei puso su mano delicadamente en la mejilla del capitán, quien parecía perdido, sorprendido, y ahora él fue quien lo besó. Nuevamente sintió aquel suave contacto, aquellos labios que empezaba a conocer. Le llegó el sabor salado de las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapársele.Y luego se alejó, aún mirándolo con aquella intensidad.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio en el cuál sólo las dos miradas parecían intentar hablar. Pero fue Rei quien rompió el silencio.

"Te amo."

Con esto, y sin voltear a verlo, atravesó la puerta de salida, dejando a un sorprendido Kai en aquel cuarto.

**TBC...**

* * *

Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que dejaron algún review en el cap. pasado : ), en verdad se los agradezco (espero que sigan ahí, pero si no, será absolutamente mi culpa XS) 

Bien, pues aquí los dejo, y les aseguro al 100 que la siguiente actualización será mucho más rápida.

Si les está gustando la historia, dejen review, sí : )?

Ninia, sobre todo a ti espero que te esté gustando, ajajaja, aunque soy un poco de fracaso para escribir XDD, jajaja, pero bueno, recuerda que es con muchísimo cariño : D


End file.
